You Belong With Me
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Maitlyn. Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me. ONE-SHOT.


**AN:**** Thanks live2rite for letting me use your awesome idea for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift of Camp Rock. Thanks Yous.**

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

Caitlyn groaned as she watched Mitchie pace back and forth, apparently having a fight with her girlfriend Tess about some stupid joke that she had told today.

Caitlyn thought it was funny, but Tess didn't have the same thoughts.

"Come on Tess!" Mitchie yelled.

"Come on Mitchie, hang up on the bitch" Caitlyn mumbled, and Mitchie glared at her before saying bye and hanging up.

_I'm in my room  
It's a typical tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do_

Caitlyn plopped down on her bed and turned on her CD player, not really caring what CD she had in there at the time, but smiled when 3OH!3 came on.

"Black dress, with the tights underneath" Caitlyn sang under her breath, before she felt her phone vibrate against her leg.

She answered it quickly and smiled, not bothering to turn down the radio, because she knew that Mitchie loved this song too.

"And tell your boyfriend, if he's says he's got beef, that I'm a vegatiarn, and I ain't fuckin' scared of him!" Mitchie's voice yelled over the phone, and Caitlyn giggled.

"Turn that junk off" Tess yelled.

"Only if you turn that thing you call a mouth off Tyler!" Caitlyn yelled back, using the girls last name.

Mitchie told them both to shut up, before hanging up.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And i'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

Mitchie had someone managed to drag Caitlyn along with her to watch Tess at her cheerleading pratice. Tess was cheer captian, ain't that a real big shocker?

Caitlyn looked down at her shorts and t-shirt, then up at the cheerleaders.

"Stupid sluts" she mumbled, as Mitchie sat down next to her.

"What was that?" she asked, smiling stuidly at the other girl.

"Nothing, nothing at all Mitch, just watching how awesome they are out there" Caitlyn said, fake smiling, and to her relief, Mitchie let it go.

Caitlyn sighed and leaned back in her seat, wishing that Mitchie would look at her the way she was looking at Tess right now.

_If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

Caitlyn smiled as she and Mitchie walked through the park, laughing and joking wit each other.

She decided to show off a bit and did a front flip, causing Mitchie to clap and laugh.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Caitlyn yelled as they sat down on a park bench to relax.

Caitlyn layed her head on Mitchie's lap and smiled brightly. Why can't her whole life just be this easy?

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that_

Mitchie saw Caitlyn smiling up at her from where her head was resting on her lap, and felt the urge to smile back, so she returned the bright smile.

"There's the Mitchie smile I know and love, it's been hiding from me lately" Caitltyn joked, hoping to get a small laugh out of the other girl, and felt relived when she did.

"I'm fine" Mitchie assured.

"I know you better then that, I know you better then you know yourself" Caitlyn countered.

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

The next day, Caitlyn showed up in the gym to watch the school basketball team play, and most likely lose, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have school spirit.

She sat down next to Mitchie and smiled faintly, before rolling her eyes as Tess came marching into the gym, in high heels.

Caitlyn looked down at her own sneakered feet and sighed deeply, before turning her attention back to the basketball team.

_If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

There was a knock at Caitlyn's window, and she looked at the clock, which read three a.m and groaned. She got up and walked over to the window, before opening it and feeling her mouth drop open.

"Mitch?" she asked, as the girl climbed into the window, completely soaked from the rain.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I was home alone, and it was raining, and storming, so I got scared" Mitchie mumbled, shivering.

"So you decide to run two blocks in the rain and through the storm, that's the best plan in the world!" Caitlyn yelled, and Mitchie giggled a little.

"I knew it would sound stupid when I said it" she muttered, and Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Go change into something....anything but that, you're going to get so sick if I leave you in those clothes" she muttered, pushing Mitchie into the bathroom with some pajamas.

Mitchie walked back out of the bathroom, and Caitlyn smiled at her, then frowned as they shivered again.

She grabbed a blanket, sat down on her bed, and motioned for Mitchie to come over and sit next to her. When the other girl did as she was asked, Caitlyn wrapped the blanket around both of them, and Mitchie smiled and leaned a little bit closer to Caitlyn, before falling asleep.

Caitlyn sighed before laying back and trying to fall herself.

_Can't you see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?_

**AN: That's the best it's gonna get.**


End file.
